


In Shambles

by PaigeTurned



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Internalized Homophobia, I’m sorry this is really short and bad, I’m trying to get back into writing because my bf is trying to be supportive, M/M, My phone forgot what spell check is so if it’s bad I’m sorry but it also isn’t technically my fault, Post season three, The format is shit I thought it would look poetic but it just looks like my enter button is broken, Why does Will sound like he’s soul searching, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Will Byers is going through the ringer, bitches be OOC but that’s okay because I’m a bisexual with a killer headache and also I’m baby, i don’t know how to write lol, jokes on him tho he doesn’t know I write fanfiction, my shitty purple prose, pretty angsty but leaves on a happy note, sis having an existential crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeTurned/pseuds/PaigeTurned
Summary: What the hell did Will do to deserve what happened to him?He reflects on his life while laying on the ruins of Castle Byers, trying desperately to find the answer
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler (One Sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In Shambles

What the hell did Will do to deserve what happened to him? Really, he wanted to know.  
He looked up at the sky, laying splayed out on the ruins of Castle Byers. Shards of the sky like broken glass peered out from between rustling tree branches. The thin summer breeze plucked at his hair comfortingly. Tears, hot and salty dripped down his cheeks, occasionally rubbed away with the back of his hand. Leftover rainwater from last night’s storm seeped into his clothes. If not for the feeling of his heart being slowly torn in two, he would almost find the day relaxing.  
What did I do wrong? The question popped up into his mind again, unbidden.  
Was it all those times I took change from the jar on Mom’s nightstand to go play at the arcade with the party?  
Or time I purposely threw out dad’s favourite wrench and then didn’t say anything when Jonathan took the fall?  
Was it because of-  
A small sob welled up in his throat, but it seemed to echo in the dead-quiet forest. He turned his head as if to look away from the glaringly sharp truth of him, the REAL, 100% genuine Will Byers. Something glittered in the grass, and it took a moment to recognize it for the metal baseball bat that had taken down Castle Byers.  
The castle had withstood many barrages of attack. His parents divorce, the aftermath of the upside down (not once not twice but THREE times), but with a couple well placed swings, she had come tumbling down like so many twigs.  
The place had been his safe haven. Whenever his head began to hurt from the thoughts ping ponging around inside his skull, he’d go out with his pencils and pull his sketch pad out from underneath the blankets and draw-  
Nope, not going there yet, he thought. Not with a twenty foot pole.  
But of course, the memories flooded back.  
Age seven, gazing up lovingly at the tv whenever Robert DeNiro’s face would fill the screen.  
Age eight, drawing a quite frankly AWFUL sketch of a boy from school named Greg. Even if it was terrible, the features were still done as careful as a professional’s. The tiny jerks of his pencil all deliberate, obvious time going into the stippling of freckles and the gentle curve of his lips. Lonny has shredded the paper as soon as he found it, swearing until he was blue in the face that no son of his would be a fag (six years later and the word still burned hot like a brand). Age nine, sitting behind Mike in class, being absolutely entranced with the small freckles that splattered across his slender neck. To him, they had seemed like a staircase to heaven. A mini galaxy just waiting to be explored.  
Age twelve, going to the Hawkins public pool and getting a an overwhelming tingly feeling in his gut when he went into the change room and found himself face to face with one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen, his swimsuit wet and slicked to his lower body, and Will got to catch an eyeful (he’d only later realized how familiar the man looked afterwords. The shaggy, brown-black hair , the dazzling greyish green eyes, those soft pink lips, and the -you guessed it- cosmos of freckles sprayed all over his body like brown buckshot).  
And now fourteen, and the only thing he had to show for it was he’d gone to another dimension, puked slugs, and been useless whenever the Mindflayer had tried to destroy their world. It had been literally everyone else. Steve, Dustin, Erica, and that new girl (Riley? Raya? Robin!) had been trapped in a Russian elevator for like two days and managed to fight off gun toting commies. His mom and Murray had watched two friends, one new and one old die right in front of them (he flinched when Hop’s kind face entered his mind), and not to mention Eleven had been raked through the flaming coals of hell just to be alive right now and back at the house helping his mom pack up.  
Will couldn’t even find it in himself to hate El. She was strong and smart, funny and kind, and she could throw goddamn CARS with her goddamn MIND. If Will even liked girls she’d probably be at the top of his list...  
He gave a sudden jolt. He had said it.  
He had said it and the world hadn’t collapsed in on itself. He didn’t like girls.  
It wasn’t quite a smile that graced his lips that day, but more like a grimace of mixed emotions. He traced the words with his mind, and when he was brave enough, with his lips.  
And if he whispered, as soft as the flap of a butterflies wing “I don’t like girls”, well that was just between him, the trees, and the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this! I’m really and honestly trying to get back into writing and this seems to help, so if you guys have suggestions feel free to ask! I’m thinking something that has to do with my favourite babies, Alexei and Murray? Gimme some prompts dammit  
> <33333


End file.
